RoWikicity:Sondaje
Pe pagina asta este loc pentru Sondaje, pentru a stabili lucruri importante la RoWikicity. Lângă un sondaj este bine dacă şi discutaţi despre subiect. Un sondaj se închidă după un termen de 7 zile, sau când au votat toţi utilizatori activi (Bucurestean, Mocu, PetruD şi Tigrul-Alb*)! /Arhivă * *''Această regulă poate se mai schimbă'' Pentru sondaje, este un format special. Te rog să-l foloseşti. Sondaje Aici puteţi începe un sondaj. Politica de cumpărare a caselor Deoarece nu există o politică de cumpărare a caselor din Wikicity,propun ca fiecare casă să aibă un preţ stabilit de primarul oraşului respectiv, iar fiecare utilizator al wikipediei şi al proiectelor soră( în afară de Wikicity) să primească o sumă de bani virtuali la fiecare contribuţie (articol),sumă care să depindă de calitatea articolului(de la cioturi la articole de calitate). Utilizatorii, când vor să cumpere o casă fac o cerere la primarul oraşului(care are deja o casă gratuită ,împreună cu administratorii) pentru a cumpăra o casă, iar dacă are suma de bani necesară în cont, primarul să accepte cererea. →Preşedintele şi utilizatorii primesc câte o casă gratuită in capitală,iar primarii în localităţile pe care le conduc. Dacă mai vor să cumpere alte case, trebuie să facă la fel ca utilizatorii. →Restaurantele, hotelurile şi magazinele generează bani virtuali. →Utilizatorii îşi pot imprumuta bani virtuali între ei. Sprijin *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:22 (UTC) *Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:35 (UTC) *PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 15:23 (UTC) Ar trebui să facem o pagină protejată în care să punem câţi bani are fiecare utilizator activ deoarece dacă mu am proteja pagina, ceilalţi ar putea să îşi modifice numărul de bani. RoWikicity:Bani; RoWikicity:Unitatea monetară a Adlibitei. Şi apoi ar trebui să stabilim câţi bani ar trebui să coste casele, restauranetele. RoWikicity:Cât mă costă? Împotriva Discuţie So the primarie gets bani, so it can use for other things? (like 'buying' an article at a company?) Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 11:23 (UTC) :Statul să aibă un buget... la fel şi oraşele (primăriile) şi utilizatorii sigur --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 13:37 (UTC) Dar nu credeţi că întâi ar trebui să avem o unitate monetară? --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:03 (UTC) :Ar trebui,dar pănă nu se incheie sondajul nu avem ce face cu ea..Putem porni după aceea un alt sondaj pentru a stabili moneda naţională a AdlibiteiRamesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:11 (UTC) Idea lui PetruD mi se pare foarte bună. Dar ar trebui să aşteptăm să se încheie sondajul, apoi unul dintre administratori să creeze acele pagini.Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:43 (UTC) Politică Sprijin *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 13:55 (UTC) *Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) Împotriva Discuţie Geografie Insulă/Insule *Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:07 (UTC) Peninsulă Continental Eu susţin ca Adlibita să fie un teritoriu continental. Pagina Adlibita se poate modifica. Cel puţin aşa zic eu. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) *27 iunie 2007 15:30 (UTC) Altfel, .. *eu nu-mi contează, dar cred că insulă ar fi mai realistic (dacă au venit colonişti, şi era o ţară uitată (vezi Adlibita)). Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 13:55 (UTC) Discuţie Off... şi eu vreau să fie peninsula. Încă nu votez... suntem puţini şi fiecare votează ce crede el e că e mai bine. Cred că ar fi bine să introducem regula de vot. Cum ar fi: câştigă o variantă dacă are peste 51% din voturi. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:44 (UTC) Unitate monetară Pro Contra Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:35 (UTC) Comentarii Propun să alegem dacă moneda Adlibitei va fi sau nu Euro. Dacă votaţi contra, vă invit să propuneţi aici o alternativă. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:31 (UTC) :Hm...idea cu Euro este bună, dar cred că o ţară fictivă ar trebui să aibă o monedă naţională fictivă. Eu nu stau bine cu creativitatea.. Pentru început am modificat teza care era: "Moneda Adlibitei este Euro sau alta" în ""Moneda Adlibitei este Euro". Pentru ca altfel ar fi trebuit să alegem din modena Euro sau Alta. Întăi vedem dacă e Euro sau nu, dacă nu propunem o denumire a banilor! --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:48 (UTC) Case Fiecare construcţie de pe o stradă are un număr propriu. Sprijin *Mocu Împotriva Discuţie